Worth The Wait
by weird-like-luna
Summary: A one shot of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, battling for control in their relationship. My second ever fanfic/first ever Drarry fic. Also my first attempt at porn. Reviews are love!


**Worth The Wait**

A small yelp escaped Draco's lips as he found himself being tugged by his robes into a small alcove. He turned around viciously to confront the person who thought they could shove Draco Malfoy around, but the glimmer of startling green caused his mouth to automatically close again.

'Now who's being a tease keeping me waiting?' said the recognizable low voice, the faintest hint of yearning tarnishing the act of power.

Before Draco could come up with a suitable taunt for this slip-up though, those long, practiced fingers tangled themselves in the grey of Draco's jumper and pulled him forwards. Their lips made contact without any trace of clumsiness. They were too familiarised for that. Tongues brushed against each other and breath mingled; a combination of fresh mint and sweet butterbeer. Draco's own breath hitched as the layers of his jumper and shirt were nudged up, and cold fingertips grazed his toned stomach, lightly stroking. Teasing.

The cold touch travelled casually upwards towards his chest, where fingertips were replaced with a warm palm. Draco pressed against it, eager for more contact. As he pushed towards the dark haired boy before him he simultaneously reached out his own hand, using it to grab his companion's tie. He flailed slightly before finding it as he was so immersed in the feel and taste of the incredible kiss he was experiencing at that moment. Once he had a hold though he used the red and gold material to drag him so close, that their chests were merely separated by the hand between them.

The dark haired boy smirked slightly into the kiss at this sign of desperation. Want. Need. He obligingly removed the hand that partly separated them, and moved his arm around to Draco's back, ready to push his body into the gap. But the other boy was one step ahead of him, already filling the space and lifting up the boy's shirt.

Hot skin against hot skin. Neither of them could deny the bliss that arose from the feeling of it. They both felt the urge to deepen the kiss further, exploring each other. The hand at Draco's back slid down to the waistband of his trousers, fingertips intruding a little. Draco broke the kiss to take a glance at the expression on the boy's face. Those brilliant green eyes glittered dangerously, and in that instant Draco knew he was about to encounter a whole new experience. Something he would remember for days to come. Before he could register any hints of what was about to occur, he heard the zip of his school trousers and felt the light tug of the button being undone. He went to look down, but he was forced to tilt his head up and look back into that shade of green that he loved so much. The shade of green that couldn't be matched. That he had thought of throughout so many nights to help him reach climax. This shade of green put the Slitherin colours to shame. He gazed for a while in adoration, barely noticing the elimination of his pants and the ensuing feel of the cool air that seeped through the castle walls.

His reverie was broken when those fingers were lightly wrapped around his hardening cock. Draco gasped at the sudden change of situation. The removal of all remaining boundaries. He keened for more pressure, more friction. He was hungry for it. He'd been starved from this for so long. All through the Christmas holidays. A Christmas that could have been filled with these moments if it wasn't for his father's commanding tone with regards to coming home. The fingers traced up and down his length and Draco bucked his hips in an attempt to get the friction he so craved. However the other boy pushed his hips back against the wall with his free hand, restraining him. Draco could no longer see his eyes as they were hidden by a messy fringe as he concentrated on the-ahem- job at hand. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the light brush of fingers on his cock was enhanced with a full fist. Draco no longer fought against the restraint. His eyes closed in ecstasy and an involuntary low moan left him. The hand moved lazily at first but gradually the speed and intensity improved, the heat produced spreading through Draco's entire body. Pre-cum leaked, marking the boy's palm, and the slickness of it created an even more pleasing sensation. He whimpered as the need to move his hips increased and yet was denied. On the plus side, the hand prevented him from sliding down the wall as he lost almost all control of both his body and mind.

He hadn't completely forgotten himself though. He wasn't going to let this scene be fully directed by someone else. Especially not this certain someone. Oh no, he had more pride than that. He finally came, his orgasm coursing through him like electricity. The wet liquid had spilled over the now retreating hand, which Draco grabbed fiercely. Once he had recovered from the pleasure he stood up straight and guided the hand towards the boy's mouth, raising his eyebrows expectantly, and the boy willingly let his own fingers slip into his mouth, sucking them. Draco grinned in delight. With a quirk of his lips he broke the grip on the wrist, parted the boy's other hand from his hip and bent down. As his eyes came back into view Draco could see them widening in shock, a hint of anxiety there at the thought of doing this in such close proximity to the rest of the school. Draco on the other hand, relished in the risk.

Now it was his turn to take away the lower layers of clothing; however he was more daring than the boy before him. He was going to win this round. He licked his lips and saw the knowing look in the boy's eyes, before separating his lips to let the thick, heavy cock slide into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tip leisurely, enjoying the fresh feeling of having something warm filling his mouth. The boy was already hard, getting harder by the second in fact and soon enough Draco could taste a hint of salt at the end of the long prick. He savoured the new taste, memorising it for later. Then he probed his tongue further along, taking it in turns to lick a stripe along the length and then to suck at the end, alternating between long leisurely sucks and short, erratic ones. Above him the boy moaned and muttered incoherently, gasping suddenly as Draco spontaneously cupped his balls. He continued with this process, experimenting orally whilst caressing and fondling with his hands. He glanced up to see the boy's head thrown back, mouth slightly open and forehead creased with concentration as he tried not to come too quickly. However he couldn't prevent it forever. Draco would have cried out with joy at his success if it wasn't for the cum filling his mouth. He waited for the boy to regain his senses, then swallowed it all while looking straight at him. He wanted him to see this. To see what he was willing to do both for his own status and for his boyfriend. This definitely made up for his earlier lack of control.

Draco stood and leaned against the cool stone which contrasted brilliantly against his heated skin. The other boy sagged against the opposite stone wall, looking tired and giddy with contentment. They grinned at each other mischievously.

'Don't keep me waiting next time' said the boy, his voice now husky and breathless. He lightly shoved Draco into the corridor.

The whispered warning made Draco's spine tingle as he stumbled out of the alcove, attempting to flatten the creases in his clothes and properly do-up his trousers. He didn't think he could keep the dark haired boy waiting even if he wanted to. For the sake of his own impatience and sanity. On the other hand, he would bet all the money in his vault that Harry Potter found this particular pleasure was worth the wait.


End file.
